


The Ungrateful

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dismemberment, Gen, Kidnapping, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgot the: Crack Treated Seriously tag</p><p>Oops</p></blockquote>





	The Ungrateful

After getting his ~~bottom of his stem?~~ behind handed to him by a cow monster lady or whatever she was, Flowey was found unconscious, his little petals bruised and a few of them folded over and ascrew.

 

And there you were.

 

A fantastic friend.

 

With a pot full of rich, stinky dirt.

 

Why it was stanky was a mystery.

 

A deeeep, dark mystery that one shouldn't think too much about.

 

You plucked little Flowey off the ground, his roots snapping apart but hes out cold so he doesn't feel a howdy dowdy shit of pain. You shove him into the dirt and pat around his stem body to keep him upright.

 

Yeah, you were a pretty tight friend to have. 

Lookin' out for your little, weird, creepy, buddy who might have been from Texas.

 

You carried on out of the forest and back to your humble abode of a house. It was a sweet pad of 15,000 sq ft. Just enough room for you and your little buddy, Flowey.

 

You went into the kitchen and left his limp body ontop of the counter as you dug around in the cabinets for some food.

 

As you rummaged, Flowey slowly stired and woke up, drool dribbling out of his little mouth and rolling down his cute little sunflower face. His head pulsed with pain as his tired eyes slowly dragged around his very different surroundings and soon enough anger and panic set in.

 

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I."

 

You hit your head trying to get up and let out a groan that Flowey hears. He looks down to where you are, some ways away from him on the floor.

 

"OH MY FUCKIN'-- YOU AGAI-- I THOUGHT YOU--OH MY GOD WHERE ARE MY ROOTS-- oH MY GOD YOU YOU SICK FUCK-- YOU CUT OFF MY LEGS!!!!" Flowey yells at the top of his voice, screaming in agony as his brain registers the fact that hes been torn from his precious forest roots.

 

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!! WHHHHHY!!!!"

 

You stand upright, dazzed and confused by his whining and moaning. Hes a got damn flower.

 

Flowers don't feel pain.

 

"You are so ungrateful."

 

"WHAT."

 

"I saved you from the wilderness." You walk over to him. "Be happy that you'll live here with me forever. You can watch me do my mime routine! We'll be swimming in dough, Flowey."

 

His mouth twitched, words not able to form as quick as usual. 

 

"You'll have it all, Flowey. _Money, power, women, men.....Ddaaissiess..?" You say, unsure._

 

" **YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND YOU CRAZY BITC---FFUUCCKKKKKKKK**!"

 

You have a petal between your fingers and Flowey looks like hes about to pass out.

 

You flick the petal away and pick up his flower pot.

 

"Okay, enough of that! Theres some ladybugs up stairs that would love to meet you!"

 

" **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot the: Crack Treated Seriously tag
> 
> Oops


End file.
